Take Hetalians Out
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: [Parodi dari Take Him Out] Ketika Natalia masuk sebagai single ladies dan berbagai macam reaksi yang dirasakan oleh para Singlet Hetalians eh maksudnya Single Hetalians. Warning : Rate T, OOC, KE-OOC-AN NATALIA! (tapi masih main deathglare sih) , AU!, Plesetan kata/?, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genderbender.


**Take Hetalians Out**

**Disclaimer, aye hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan FF semata : ****Hetalia – Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz, ****Take Me Out/Take Him Out © Freemantle Media (lisensinya), ****Inglourious Basterds © Quentin Tarantino, ****Now You See Me © Louis Leterrier, ****Der Untergang © Oliver Hirschbiegel, ****Rooftop Prince © Shin Yoon-Sub (disiarkan oleh SBS), lagu Bar Bar Bar © Crayon Pop.**

**TETAPI, Plot dan cerita ini punya © Ramagrochowska**

**Summary : Ketika Natalia masuk sebagai single ladies dan berbagai macam reaksi yang dirasakan oleh para Singlet Hetalians eh maksudnya Single Hetalians.**

**Genre : Campur aduk jadi satu (Humor, Parody, Romance)**

**Warning : Rate T, OOC, KE-OOC-AN NATALIA!, AU!, Plesetan kata/?, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genderbender.**

**Selamat membaca, jangan lupa RnR, ya?**

Take Hetalians out adalah suatu program yang tidak asing di dunia Hetalia karena sudah ditayangkan disemua negara termasuk di Kutub Selatan. Acara ini mendapat rating tertinggi karena dianggap membantu jomblo untuk menemukan pasangannya (atau tidak sama sekali), tak heran banyak sekali jomblo dari berbagai negara yang mendaftar untuk menjadi peserta Take Hetalians Out tapi hanya tiga puluh Hetasingle yang bisa tampil dan siap untuk acara yang sekarang ini berlangsung di Roma, Italia. Dan acara ini akan dipandu oleh seorang Host yang Awesome dan seorang Host yang ngakunya sudah dewasa suaranya cempreng abis(?) tetapi memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama berisik. Daripada menunggu lama, mending Langsung saja ke Hostnya yaitu, Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Peter Kirkland.

"HALLO! HALLO! PERMIRSA YANG AWESOME! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA TAKE HETALIANS OUT BERSAMA SAYA THE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT DAN—" sapa Gilbert yang membuka acara ini dengan nada semangat. Gilbert menggunakan setelan jas putih dan dasi merah yang senada dengan warna matanya. Tak ketinggalan Gilbird pun juga ikut mendampingi pemiliknya.

"—Si Bolang, Peter Kirkland" sambung Peter dengan nada semangat. Peter yang sudah dewasa dan tinggi ini menggunakan setelan Jas biru dengan kemeja putih polos yang sangat cetar membahana.

Gilbert pun terdiam "Peter, sejak kapan lo jadi anak bolang?"

"Sejak gue disuruh memandu acara ini bersama orang ASEM kayak lo!—" Ujar Peter dengan nada pelan yang tidak terdengar oleh telinga Gilbert.

"—Kenapa?".

"S—Sudahlah lupakan itu, Gilbert. ayo kita sambit, eh maksudnya sambut tiga puluh Hetasingle yang tampan-tampan serta AWESOME seperti gue,—" gurau Peter dengan nada antusias "—THE AWESOME HETASINGLE! TUNJUKKAN BENDERA NEGARAMU!".

Semua lampu sorot dan layar digital yang sangat besar di studio itu pun berubah warna menjadi warna warni, mulai terdengar Instrumen remix dugem dangdut (ini udah remix dugem eh malah ada dangdutnya lagi, engga sekalian pakai ballad?) dari Marukaite Chikyuu dan semua kontestan keluar dari lift dengan gaya awesome-nya masing-masing dan menuju podium mereka. Hetasingle itu adalah Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao, Honda Kiku, Matthew Williams, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Roderich Edelstein, Tino Väinämöinen, Berwald Oxenstierna, Mathias Køhler, Lukas Bondevik, Emil Stellisson, Eduard von Bock, Toris Laurinatis, Vash Zwingli, Sadiq Adnan, Hercales Karpusi, Raivis Galante, Mr Tony, dan masih banyak lagi. Sebenarnya sih Gilbert sama Peter cape nyebutin nama mereka semua.

"Hetasingle, apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Peter pada semua Hetasingle, "Eh Sebentar, Mathias—" panggil Peter sambil menyorotkan pandangannya pada Hetasingle yang berasal dari Denmark itu.

"Ya, Kenapa?" ucap Mathias sambil menatap Host beralis tebal itu.

"Kenapa lo masih megang kapak?! Ayo kapaknya disimpen dulu." ujar Peter yang melihat tangan Kanan Mathias masih memegang Kapak yang merupakan senjatanya itu.

"Ah bawel nih host, yaudah gue simpen dulu, deh" ujar Mathias sambil menyimpan Kapaknya didalam podium.

Peter memalingkan wajahnya dari Mathias "Oke, Maaf tadi ada masalah teknis dan sekarang mari kita sambut Ladies yang satu ini, ia adalah seorang wanita manis dan sangat cetar membahana. Ladies, tunjukan pesonamu".

Lift itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu kehitaman. Ia menatap semua Hetasingle yang membuat beberapa Hetasingle itu menjadi ketakutan. "Hai, kamu cantik, deh. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada-nada modus yang disusul oleh keringat dingin yang mengucur dari seluruh badannya.

"Namaku Natalia Arlvoskaya, aku berasal dari Belarus" jawab wanita itu dengan singkat dan jelas serta tanpa dilebih-lebihkan.

"Natalia, nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya—" gurau Gilbert yang masih dengan nada-nada modusnya. Kemudian Vash menodong Gilbert dengan senapan kesayangannya karena host itu malah ngemodusin single Ladiesnya.

"Woi, lo kan Host bukan Hetasingle—" protes Vash. "—Ngapain lo modus-modusin dia?! engga becus banget lo jadi Host. Kalo lo modusin ladies lagi, gue DOR! DOR! DOR! Juga lo!" sambung Vash dengan nada menyindir campur kesal karena perbuatan Host (Modus tapi ASEM) itu.

"Ye, Maaf bang kesesese" tawa Gilbert dengan nistanya. "—Oke Hetasingle, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!"

Para Hetasingle mulai mematikan lampu podiumnya. tetapi, ada beberapa yang masih menyalakan lampunya itu. "Waduh baru awal-awal udah banyak banget yang mematikan lampu. Oke saya akan pergi kepodium yang sudah mematikan lampunya untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa mereka mematikan lampu podiumnya—" kata Peter sambil berjalan menuju ke podiumnya si cowo unyu dari Finlandia yaitu Tino Väinämöinen. "—Tino, kenapa kamu mematikan lampu untuk Natalia? Padahal Natalia itu cantik, loh" tanya Peter dengan penasaran.

"Dia emang cantik sih tapi gue takut bro, takut sama senyumannya itu loh—" gurau Tino dengan nada ketakutan sambil memeluk teman disebelahnya yang berasal dari Spanyol yaitu Antonio yang juga sama-sama mematikan lampu podiumnya. Mereka ditatap oleh Natalia dari kejauhan dengan tatapan serta senyuman dingin"—Ya kan, Anton?"

"B-bena-ar i-it-u" ucap Antonio dengan nada terbata-bata saking takutnya dengan Natalia yang menurutnya sangat dingin itu.

Peter mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua dan langsung berjalan ke podiumnya Toris dari Lithuania yang lampunya masih menyala "Wah kamu masih menyalakan lampunya, apa kamu penasaran dengan sosok Natalia?".

"Tentu saja, karena Natalia ini adalah single ladies yang cukup menarik bagi saya" ujar Toris. Sepertinya pendapatnya ini berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Menarik apaan? Gue ketakutan tau liat senyuman dan tatapannya itu loh" sambar Kiku sambil menyikut lengan Toris.

"Gue setuju sama Kiku! gue tidak suka sama dia karena dia menyeramkan dan badannya berbau Vodka" kata Arthur dengan nada sakrastik.

"VODKAAAAAAA" gurau Ivan yang menggunakan kostum panda begitu mendengar kata-kata Vodka, oke kita abaikan maniak Vodka ini.

"Eh lo, mantan berandalan eh maksudnya mantan bajak laut, diem aja gausah ikut-ikutan berkomentar" kata Francis yang juga mulai ikut-ikutan begitu mendengar kata-kata pedasnya Arthur, konon lampu podiumnya Francis juga masih menyala loh.

"Lo juga diem aja deh, _Baka_! gausah ikut-ikutan. Dasar tukang minum Wine!" sindir Arthur pada Francis.

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai berantem seperti biasanya. Feliciano malah mengibarkan bendera putih ditengah-tengah keributan yang selalu terjadi diantara mereka berdua itu.

"_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA FRANCIS BAKAAAA_!—" teriak Arthur sambil menghajar Francis hingga Podium mereka menjadi rusak dan kru terpaksa menggantikan podium mereka dengan podium mimbar Presiden.

"Eh, Tapikan kita belum tau lebih jauh tentang Natalia" kata Toris yang lebih membela Natalia.

"Ah terserah kalian deh, gue cape disini cuma ngeliat orang berantem tiada henti-hentinya—" Ujar Peter yang mulai mendengar _wordwar_ antar Hetasingle, lalu menjauh dari Kiku, Arthur, Francis dan Toris kemudian ia berjalan menuju Natalia yang diam-diam masih saja dimodusin sama Gilbert walau perhatihan semua Hetasingle tertuju pada pertengkaran Francis dan Arthur "—Ngomong-ngomong kamu punya hobi bernyanyi ya?".

"Tentu saja, dan kali ini saya akan menunjukan hobi sekaligus bakat saya tersebut" ujar Natalia. Kemudian Natalia memanggil kakaknya yang menjadi penonton yaitu Yekaterina Braginskaya lalu mereka berdua berduet dalam lagu _Carrot and Stick***1**_. Natalia menunjukan bakat yang sangat luar biasa bahkan karena kagum dengan penampilannya Natalia, Kiku mulai membetulkan lampu podiumnya biar bisa nyala lagi serta Berwald mulai membuat lampu baru biar lampunya bisa menyala. Tapi usaha mereka berdua sia-sia karena tetap saja lampu podium mereka rusak.

Semua penonton pun mulai bersorak dan bertepuk tangan karena penampilan Natalia tadi, kemudian Yekaterina kembali ketempat duduknya, lalu Gilbert dan Peter berjalan menuju Natalya "Wow, itu AWESOME!" puji Gilbert pada Natalia.

"Tadi kamu keren banget, Natalia!" Peter juga ikut-ikutan memuji Natalia.

"Terima kasih" ucap Natalia sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang ada enam Hetasingle yang masih bertahan, silahkan kamu mematikan lampu podium empat Hetasingle yang kamu anggap tidak menarik. Lakukan secara cepat!—" kata Gilbert dengan pelan "—Dan dimulai dari sekarang!" sambung Peter.

Lalu Natalia berjalan menuju beberapa podium yang masih menyala. Pertama dia menghampiri podium dengan podium tag yaitu 'Francis Bonnefoy'. Dan Francis menatapnya "Jangan matiin lampu podium aku, ya. _Please_" ujar Francis dengan kata-kata manis.

Natalia memberikan Francis sebuah tatapan _death glare_ yang membuat Francis ketakutan, lalu langsung mematikan lampu podiumnya Francis. Francis mulai ke pojokan studio untuk bergalau ria atau ngumpet di toilet karena saking takutnya dengan tatapan _death glare_-nya Natalia itu.

Dari Podiumnya Francis, ia berjalan menuju ke Podiumnya Toris. Natalya menatap Toris dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut "Hai, kamu cantik deh—" sapa Toris yang belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"—Terima kasih" jawab Natalia singkat sambil mematikan lampu podiumnya Toris dan meninggalkannya untuk menuju podiumnya seorang pria Norwegia yaitu Lukas Bondevik. Sementara Toris mulai mengambil _cutter_ dari kantong bajunya dan mengiris tangannya karena dia sudah ditolak sama Natalia.

Di podiumnya Lukas, tanpa basa-basi Natalia langsung mematikan podiumnya Lukas dan pria itu menatap Natalya dengan muka datarnya alias tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Setelah mematikan tiga lampu podium, ia menghampiri podiumnya Alfred "Hai, namaku Natalia. Kamu Alfred ya?"

Alfred menanggukan kepalanya "Ya, kelihatannya kamu ramah juga. Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu".

Natalya tersenyum simpul lalu ia meninggalkan podiumnya Alfred yang lampunya masih menyala, Sementara itu Alfred mulai loncat-loncat kegirangan. Lalu ia menuju podium seseorang yang menggunakan kostum panda yaitu Ivan Braginski yang masih menyalakan lampunya, bukan karena tertarik dengan adiknya sendiri tapi karena Ivan tidak bisa mematikan lampunya, mungkin karena lampunya rusak.

Gadis itu mendekati podium kakaknya, Ivan mulai menjauh tetapi Natalia tidak mendekati kakaknya. "Nii-san! Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin move on darimu karena aku lelah untuk menunggumu selama ini" ujar Natalya sambil mematikan lampu podium Ivan. Akhirnya lampu itu mati juga berkat dipecahin pake martil dan terpaksa diganti sama krunya jadi lampu LED. Ivan malah merasa 'bebas' sekarang tapi ia juga khawatir jika sampai Natalia mendapat pasangan seorang_ Americans._ (re: Alfred F. Jones)

Yang terakhir, ia berjalan menuju podiumnya Roderich yang masih menyala tetapi ia hanya berjalan melewatinya.

"Wow, rupanya kamu mempertahankan Alfred dan Roderich. It's AWESOME!" sahut Gilbert pada Natalia yang sudah kembali bersama Gilbert dan Peter.

"Iya, karena aku masih penasaran dengan mereka berdua" jawab Natalia dengan nada antusias.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Type pria idaman kamu itu seperti apa sih?"

"Type pria saya sih yang kayak Nii-san! eh ralat! maksud saya yang ceria, semangat, lucu, enerjik, bisa menerima saya apa adanya dan engga kaku serta mereka mempunyai bakat yang tidak biasa alias unik" kata Natalia dengan nada manis cuma menyeramkan.

"Apa? Menerima Ada apanya?" sahut Peter dengan bingung.

"Salah! itu Apa adanya, Peter" balas Gilbert pada Peter.

Dari pada menunggu lama, Roderich berjalan menuju sebuah piano yang sudah disiapkan oleh kru Take Hetalians Out dan ia mulai melantunkan sebuah instrumen dari lagu dangdut yang akhir-akhir ini ngetrend sebagai lagu-lagu yang diputar di konser On*D*rection(?). Semua penonton dan semua Hetasingle pun terkagum-kagum, Natalia pun juga kagum karena Roderich bisa menginstrumen lagu dangdut dengan piano.

#Antimainstream

Alfred pun juga ingin menunjukan kemampuannya yaitu menerbangkan sebuah pesawat terbang mengelilingi studio sambil memakan hamburger dan sambil ngedance _Bar Bar Bar_ dari Crayon Pop bareng Arthur, Francis, Yao dan Ivan diatas pesawat (gila, ini absurd abis). Semua penonton, Hetasingle dan semua krunya pun juga terkagum-kagum sekaligus mendadak mual karena melihat adegan tersebut, Natalya beserta Gilbert dan Peter pun juga terkagum-kagum karena Alfred bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Suatu hal yang aneh sekaligus tidak biasa yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum (?).

"_Fucking Bitch_" ucap Mr. Tony dengan kata-kata yang memang sering ia ucapkan, bisa dibilang Tony emang di setting/? buat ngomong kayak gitu.

Setelah atraksi absurd tersebut. Peter, Gilbert dan Natalia pun menghampiri Roderich dan Alfred untuk berkepo ria. "Nih ya kalo misalnya di antara kamu berdua diterima sama saya untuk menjadi pelabuhan hati saya, kamu akan melakukan apa? silahkan Roderich menjawab duluan" tanya Natalia dengan nada penasaran.

"Saya akan memperlakukan dia dengan baik, seperti putri" ucap Roderich dengan nada khas anak bangsawan(?) tapi agak kaku.

"Kalo jawabanmu, Alfred?" tanya Natalia pada Alfred, sementara Peter menyodorkan microphone pada Alfred.

"Saya akan menerima dia apa adanya, mau dia aneh, menyeramkan, horor, pernah suka sama abangnya, mau dia menikam saya pakai pisau, dan lainnya. pokoknya kalo misalnya jodoh mau apa lagi".

"EAAAAAAA"

Semua penonton, semua kru, semua Hetalians, kedua host termasuk Natalia pun terdiam. Kata-kata Jones eh maksudnya Alfred itu begitu ngena di hati semua orang. Begitulah kalo udah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti Indom*e yang terasa seperti Pasta, Air putih terasa seperti Vodka, ditembak sama Vash terasa seperti ditembak oleh gebetan, masakannya Arthur terasa seperti masakannya Francis dan lainnya, ya pokoknya kayak gitu deh.

"Wah itu sangat bagus sekali!" ujar Peter sambil bersandar pada bahunya Shinatty-chan (ehbuset).

Kemudian Wang Yao melepaskan kepala Shinatty-chan dari kepalanya "Lo ngapain bersandar dibahu gue? Kenapa tidak bersandar di bahunya Ivan aja?"

"Eh Anu, bahunya Ivan—Anu—" ujar Peter dengan nada ketakutan karena kini kedua bahunya dipegang oleh Ivan, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" jerit Peter sementara Ivan hanya tersenyum simpul dan manis begitu mendengar jeritan Host unyu itu. Oke kita skip bagian penderitaan si Peter Kirkland ini.

"Sekarang babak terakhir. Natalia, ini saatnya kamu memilih antara Alfred atau Roderich. Kamu harus mematikan lampu podium salah satu dari mereka berdua, dan jika kamu membiarkan salah satu lampu podium itu menyala, berarti dia adalah pasanganmu—" ujar Gilbert dengan nada serius "—Ingat, pilih dengan bijak dan lakukan secara cepat!" sambung Gilbert.

"DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG!" kata Peter dengan semangat.

Natalia berjalan menuju Roderich dengan langkah pelan dan bingung. Sesampainya di podiumnya Roderich, mereka berdua mulai basa-basi tapi ia langsung ke podiumnya Alfred dan mereka juga langsung basa-basi kayak _friendzone_(?). Natalia mulai bingung dan tiba-tiba Roderich mematikan lampu podiumnya dengan sengaja.

"Loh, kok Lo udah matiin lampu duluan, sih?" tanya Gilbert dengan emosi begitu melihat Roderich mematikan lampunya.

"Emosi gue dari tadi nungguin Natalia lama banget basa-basinya sama si Jones, makanya gue matiin aja deh lampu podium gue dari pada nyesek pas dia mematikan lampu podium gue" ujar Roderich yang sudah mulai emosi.

Semua orang yang ada didalam studio pun terdiam karena mereka melihat suatu hal yang tidak biasa dalam acara Take Hetalians Out. "Ada-ada aja ya si Roderich—" sahut Sadiq sambil membetulkan topengnya.

"Betul itu, mungkin Roderich Lelah" sahut Eduard yang podiumnya berada disampingnya Sadiq.

Dan akhirnya setelah itu, Roderich gugur/? dan resmi jadi pianistnya Oni and Friends. Kemudian Natalia berjalan menuju Alfred untuk menjemput pujaan hatinya itu, mereka bergandengan tangan hingga mendapat sambutan meriah dari semua penonton dan semua Hetasingle.

"SELAMAT YA BUAT NATALIA DAN ALFRED! SEMOGA GUE YANG AWESOME INI BISA MENYUSUL SEPERTI MEREKA!" ujar Gilbert dan Peter secara bersamaan sambil menjabat tangan kedua pasangan baru itu. "Eh ya, silahkan ke backstage untuk bercengkrama lebih banyak lagi, ya?" sambung Gilbert sambil menangis.

Peter mengusap punggung Gilbert "Lo kenapa? Kok sedih? Seharusnya lo senang dong" tanya Peter pada Gilbert yang masih menangis.

"Ini loh, mereka aja bisa jadi pasangan. Gue kapan ya bisa kayak gitu?" gurau Gilbert.

"Hmm tanyakan pada diri sendiri deh—" jawab Peter dengan tatapan datar pada Gilbert.

Dasar Host JONES alias JOMBLO NGENES.

**Sementara itu di Backstage Take Hetalians Out—**

Terlihat sebuah perempuan muda yang menggunakan gaun putih dengan batik di pinggangnya, ia merupakan seorang host yang berasal dari Indonesia dan tugasnya adalah meliput Backstage dari Take Hetalians Out. "Hai, Nama saya Kirana Kuspaharani dan saya akan meliput dua orang yang baru saja jadi pasangan di Take Hetalians Out yaitu Natalia dan Alfred—Hai kalian, bagaimana perasaan kalian sekarang?" tanya sang Host cantik itu pada mereka berdua yang sedang bercengkrama dengan mesranya(?).

"Hai, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan wanita seperti Natalia—" Jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga senang sekali bisa bersama pria yang tidak biasa seperti Alfred ini" ucap Natalia sambil memegang lengan dari Alfred. "Tapi sebenarnya pas kamu joget diatas pesawat itu ga lucu sih, mana bisa orang joget di atas pesawat. ck"

"Natalia Jahat!" timpal Alfred sambil memukul pundak Natalia dengan Mesranya.

Kirana pun menatap mereka berdua dengan datar, "Idem sama Natalia, emang itu engga lucu, loh Al" Kirana ikut beropini tetapi beropini didalam hatinya.

Kuping Kirana makin panas waktu mendengar kedua pasangan baru itu sedang bermesraan "Sebaiknya gue pergi dari sini, makin terlihat jones gue kalo berlama-lama disini bersama mereka berdua—" gumam Kirana dengan nada yang _Tsundere_-nya.

.

.

.

Layar TV pun berubah menjadi channel lain yaitu _Berwald Oxenstierna Bukan Manusia Biasa_ yang diputar oleh channel X, Sinetron tersebut sedang menampilkan adegan Berwald yang sedang main dukun dengan Wak Akbarot. Oke ini absurd.

"Jujur setelah ini, gue udah engga mau ngikutin Take Hetalians Out lagi, absurd banget sumpah" ucap Elizabeta yang menonton acara tersebut bersama teman-teman yang kebetulan sedang menginap di dormnya dalam rangka libur akhir pekan yaitu Niklas, Bella, dan Tiina. "Hetasinglenya sih cakep-cakep tapi gue ngga sreg gue sama hostnya, mendingan nonton drama Korea dah"

"Ngomong-ngomong drakor, Kebetulan gue ada kaset drakor, nih" gumam Tiina sambil menunjukan dua buah kaset drama Korea dari tasnya. "Mau nonton _Rooftop Prince, _kaga?"

Seorang gadis manis berambut pendek berwarna pirang dan memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Halah, gue udah khatam nonton _Rooftop Prince_, mendingan juga nonton _Inglourious Basterds _atau _Der Untergang_, seru tau!" gumam Bella yang merupakan personifikasi perempuan dari Belgia. "Lagian gue mau liat penampilan artis dari tempat gue nih"

"Siape artis dari tempat lo? Tukiyem? yang ada juga Mélanie Laurent, Diane Krüger sama Alexandria Maria-Lara keles" Timpal Niklas Køhler, ia menyebutkan semua artis yang ada di dua film tersebut.

"Kalo begitu, apa kalian mau nonton _Now You See Me_?" tanya Tiina yang kebetulan juga membawa kaset _Now You See Me _yang ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

Niklas yang sedang memakan _Lussekatt_*2 (yang Tiina bawa dari _dorm_-nya) itu pun memandangi Tiina, "Eh di NYSM juga ada Mélanie Laurent-nya, ya!"

"Ah mendingan nonton _Inglourious Basterds_ aja deh" kata Elizabeta sambil membuka bungkus kaset (bajakan) dari film tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam DVD. "Tapi siapin mental, ya. Kan ada—" ucap Elizabeta terputus.

"Hushhhh, Lebih baik kalian diam!" sambar Niklas dan setelah itu mereka langsung fokus memandangi layar Televisi.

Dan ketika mau diputar, tanpa sengaja Bella memencet remote TV dan munculah sebuah tayangan yang _absurd_ yang merupaka iklan dari channel Y.

"INI APAAAAA?!" jerit mereka bersamaan dengan nada geli dan syok(?)

"YAH DIA LAGI, DIA LAGI!" Jerit Elizabeta begitu ia melihat wajah Gilbert—Si host Take Hetalians Out yang berisik terpampang dilayar televisi.

Tiina yang juga memakan _Lussekatt _dan makanan tersebut langsung ditelan utuh-utuh oleh Tiina begitu melihat abangnya berada di iklan _absurd_ tersebut, siapa lagi kalo bukan Tino Väinämöinen. "ANJIR, DEMI APA KAKAK GUE MAIN IKLAN KAYAK GINI?!" jerit Tiina sambil melempar _Lussekatt_ kearah layar kaca tersebut. (Sayang Tiin kalo _Lussekatt_-nya dilempar kayak gitu, mending buat Author aja deh /_Nein_)

'YANG JOMBLO, YANG JOMBLO! PACARNYA BOLEH, KAK?! BELI SATU PACAR KALIAN BISA DAPAT SELINGKUHAN, LOH!' Seru Gilbert Beilschmidt, Tino Väinämöinen dan Wang Yao yang menjadi bintang iklan _'Jual pacar gratis selingkuhan'_ yang ditayangkan di TV X, memang iklan ini baru rilis hari ini tapi kesannya kan—Ah sudahlah, Udah Take Hetalians Out kaga seru, kaga jadi nonton _Inglourious Basterds_ dan malahan yang lebih parahnya adalah mereka malah melihat iklan absurd seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FYI**

***1 = Carrot and Stick (アメとムチ), image song dari Karakter Ukraina dan Belarus. Di awal lagu ini ada Prussia yang jadi MC.**

***2 = Lussekatt adalah roti yang berasal dari Swedia dan Finlandia. Roti ini dibumbui oleh Saffron, kayu manis atau buah segar. Biasanya bertekstur lembut dan kalo sudah dipanggang berwarna kuning keemasan.**

**A/N:**

**Moi, Akhirnya Rama ngepost FF yang sudah lama Rama bikin. Sebenarnya ini berchapter cuma Rama pangkas aja jadi sebuah Program televisi yang ditonton waktu malam mingguan Niklas, Elizabeta, Tiina dan Bella.**

**Semua yang ada di disclaimer itu adalah kesukaannya Rama, bahkan aye pernah liat Hetalia xovers Inglourious Basterds dan itu kece banget sumpah (Germany jadi Kol. Hans Landa itu kece bangetttt ;3). **

**Jujur, gue gonok sama FF ini tapi kalo engga di posting...ya sayang waktu gue buat bikin beginianlah. Mending diposting (dan Rama hanya menyukai scene awal dan terakhirnya saja /Nein)**

**RnR, ya? Kiitos. **


End file.
